Core Holders 3
Core Holders 3, known in Japan as Core Overlord: Ruler of Century (コア・オーバーロード：RULER OF CENTURY), is a 3D fighting game developed and published by Gamesoft, and the third and currently final main installment in the Core Holders series of fighting games. Gameplay Core Holders 3 abandons the traditional round-based fighting system in exchange for the "Time Phase System," where battles take place during a single round, with each fighter having two life bars and corresponding life markers. Similar to Capcom's Darkstalkers 3, fighters reset their positions after being knocked out once. The game also introduces the "Spatial Essence System" which uses a bar of super meter to allow players to perform special abilities unique to each character for a limited period. The GameCube version separates Spatial Essence into 2 modes from which the player chooses before each match: "Spatial Essence Switch" is the same as the traditional Spatial Essence mode, whereas "Spatial Essence Power" is an enhanced mode that takes 2 bars of super meter and the player can inflict damage that is not recoverable (but will also take non-recoverable damage). In Spatial Essence Power, the player can still activate their special enhancement but they have to press a unique button combination rather than it being tied to whether or not the player is in Spatial Essence mode. Story Midas Necrom, the most powerful necromancer of the Victorian Century, has been resurrected after a premature death long ago. Seeing the current state of the modern world, he decides that the only way to save the world is to recreate it. To this end, he fuses each of the time periods into one dimension known as the Chrono World, to which he summons worthy warriors to expand his new world. Luckily, these warriors are the cast from the previous two games, including five newcomers. Roster Veterans * Dirge * Brad * Ilba * Memphis * Willa * Scotch * Luna * Hunter * Kriss * Kiyoshi * Zhai-Han Newcomers Marcus: The brother of Dirge. Other than his sister, he hardly remembers anything about his past. But he does remember being given an azure blue core, giving him the same draconic powers as Dirge. Feeling he does not really belong in society, he kept himself in hiding until the Chrono World was formed. Seeing this as his chance to find Dirge, he enters the Chrono World to fight Midas. Diamond Prism: A female pirate from the Elizabethan Era. Since she became a pirate, her dream has always been to search for the sacred Prism Hearts scattered throughout the islands. However, during her seemingly endless journey, she found herself in the Chrono World formed by Midas Necrom. She decides to fight her way through the Chrono World in order to escape. Drizzle Kappa: An amphibious creature from a future where a majority of the world has been covered in water. He has been guarding the aqua-green core, which grants the user outstanding swimming abilities, essential for surviving in a world like his. But once the Chrono World was formed, he is now tasked to prevent his core from falling into the wrong hands. Anita Jester: A mysterious clown girl from another dimension. Her clown position is actually a coverup for her true occupation as a bounty hunter. She has been hired to investigate the events inside of the Chrono World Midas has created. Anita saw this as her chance to take the cores from the warriors of time so she can be paid handsomely. A.N.A: A series of androids set to replace the T1-F0N series of robots. They have been created to liberate Midas and the Chrono World. Before they could be activate, though, Midas used his magic to have them obey his command and kill their creators. Now they serve Midas and assist him in expanding the Chrono World. Midas Necrom: The main antagonist of this game. Hailing from the Georgian Era, Midas was once recognized and feared as the most powerful necromancer of the century. But he has been tried and executed by those who were brave enough to defeat him. Several years later, he has been revived after the second defeat of Malas and witnessed the many flaws of the modern world. To this, he created the Chrono World by fusing every other time period into one giant entity. In addition, he forces the Warriors of Time into his domain and reprogrammed the A.N.A androids to follow his bidding. Category:Multisoft Category:Core Holders Category:3D Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Nintendo GameCube Games Category:Playstation 2 Games